


Full Disclosure..

by SPNnDeanLover



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNnDeanLover/pseuds/SPNnDeanLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is going back to the Bunker to be with Dean and Sam. A long kept secret could change everything for better or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What if..

You pull your cherry red '65 Mustang up near the Bunker door and smile.

A literal hole in the wall, it wasn't much to look at but it always reminded you of a line from one of your favorite shows. "It's bigger on the inside." certainly applied, you thought, as it was a massive structure, seemingly pulled out of time.

You couldn't wait to see what secrets you uncovered this trip. You were also really looking forward to seeing the boys again. After all, they were the only family you had left.

Well, family in the broadest sense of the word.. Bobby Singer had tried to be a father figure to both the Winchesters and you, starting from an early age. Your dad would drop you at a motel or on Bobby's doorstop whenever a job would come up. And like-minded, John would routinely ditch Dean and Sam on his search for the demon who killed his wife.

So you all grew up seeing each other at least a few times a year. Every one of your "normal" kid outings had been experienced at Singer's with the boys. Bobby had taught you to catch a baseball, enjoy any free time and most importantly that family didn't end in blood.

Now with both sets of parents long gone and now your beloved Uncle Bobby, it was only Dean, Sam and you left. And family protected each other, or at least they tried to and the boys were still attempting to get you to move in permanently. You resisted, partially just out of the need to rebel but mostly because living with the boys full-time could expose a secret you intended to take to the grave. You gently shake your head and climb out of your car.

No, you think, it's better to spend some quality time with Dean and Sam and then head outta Dodge before anyone could see your façade slipping. Just thinking about messing up and ruining everything, had you internally cringing.

Nope, this was it, at your age, to have something like this dictate your life was just plain asinine. Hearing the creak of metal hinges, you shake off your musings, grab your duffel bag and look over to see a shaggy haired, immensely tall form emerge from the open door.

Sam smiles widely at you from the doorway and starts to head over. You wave enthusiastically and then giggle when you see another form trying to extricate himself from the bunker simultaneously.

"Move Gigantor.. I wanna see her too." Dean's voice huffed as Sam stood blocking the path. You start towards them, smile plastered on your lips as both brothers finally reach you. Sam envelopes you in a hug, "It's been too long. We missed you, Y/N."

You squeeze back. " I missed you too, Sammy."

"Alright, alright, enough with your chick flick moment, my turn." Dean says gruffly.

You squeeze Sam tight once more then release him and turn towards Dean. He grabs you and pulls you in close.

"There's my girl.. Finally back home where you belong."

You inhale the scent of flannel, gunpowder and pie as you return the hug.

When you are released, Sam has your bag and Dean is ushering you inside. You Are home, with your favorite people in the whole world, maybe even to stay this time, you hope.

All you have to do is rid yourself of this silly schoolgirl crush you have on one of the Winchester brothers.


	2. One normal night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers argue over how to convince you to stay.

After getting settled into your room, you went out to join the boys. As you neared the library you heard their voices in a heated discussion. You only caught a couple of words like; Y/N, protected, don't push her, family, etc..

'Great', you thought shaking your head, they were already plotting how to get you to stay. And you knew what each would be saying.

Dean would be all, Y/N needs to be here so we can protect her, screw her independent BS, she's family, and we take care of our own.

Whether it was bred into him or thrust upon him, he always looked out for Sam and you. Running head first into trouble with no regard for his own well-being. And even though, of course, you could take care of yourself, knowing that gruff demeanor hid a deep sense of loyalty and a strong protective nature warmed your heart. 

And then Sam would be saying, Y/N is a strong and very competent Hunter. Of course we want her here safe but if she feels pressured, she'll just bolt again. If it's her choice then she'll stick around.

And you loved that about Sam, his soothing presence. That and his need to let people make their own choices, even if he didn't like the outcome. Too many decisions had been forced on him, he always tried never to take choices from others.

You continued down the hall and then stepped into the library. Dean and Sam stopped arguing and looked over at you.

You put your hands on your hips and jokingly scold them."Geez, I can't leave you alone for a minute.. What are you fighting about now?"

Dean started to speak but Sam cut him off, " Just wondering about your welcome home dinner. Dean was thinking about getting everyone some burgers at the diner but I thought you might want to go with me and pick something yourself."

You could see the tightness in Dean's jaw. Sam was smart. The way you answered this would settle their real question. 

You think quickly, "Well you know me, I'm a rebel, so how about a third option.. We can go out for a supply run, stop by the diner for a couple of pies. Then Dean can grill us some of those amazing gourmet burgers I've been thinking about for the last few hundred miles."

The brothers smiled, each believing they had gotten their answer. 

Dean ruffled your hair, "Sure sweetheart, anything you want."

And Sam slung an arm around you, "You ready to go then?"

You could feel the slight blush tinting your cheeks, "Let me grab a coat." And then you sprinted from the room.

'C'mon Y/N.. Get a grip.' You thought as you entered your room, willing your heart to stop beating out of your chest. A tiny bit of contact and you were bent out of shape. 

You take a deep breath, grab your jacket and compose yourself. Walking back to the library, you plaster a smile on your face and belt out, " Let's get this show on the road!"


End file.
